Pyridinesulfonylureas of the instant application show high activity as preemergence and postemergence herbicides. In particular, safety to corn is demonstrated by many of the herbicides.
EP-A-13,480 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR1## wherein
R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NO.sub.2 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,206, issued Mar. 6, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,645, issued Jun. 11, 1985, disclose 2-pyridinesulfonylureas substituted in the 3-position by R.sub.1, wherein R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.5 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,267 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.4 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.6 or SR.sub.13.
EP-A-30,433 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR3## wherein X is H;
R.sub.14 is H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA0 R.sub.3 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.11 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.12. PA0 R.sub.3 is H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or CF.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.5 is H, NO.sub.2, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C(O)C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy; PA0 Y is O or S. PA0 R.sub.1 is hydrogen, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonyl; and PA0 X is O, S, SO or SO.sub.2. PA0 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy. PA0 Q is S or S(O).sub.n ; and PA0 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy. PA0 R.sub.5 is S(O).sub.m C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.8 R.sub.9 or COR.sub.7 ; and PA0 R.sub.6 is H, F, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3. PA0 R.sub.1 is R.sub.f or R.sub.g ; PA0 R.sub.f is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio or CN; PA0 R.sub.g is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkyl, cyclopropyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted by C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, OH, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio or CN, CN, W.sub.2 R.sub.11, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 dialkylamino; PA0 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR'.sub.7 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9, CO.sub.2 R'.sub.9, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 Cl, CCl.sub.2 H or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 cycloalkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR'.sub.7 R.sub.8, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9, CO.sub.2 R'.sub.9 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 cycloalkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 R'.sub.7 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl or cyclopropyl; or PA0 R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 may be taken together as --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.5 -- or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --; PA0 R.sub.9 is CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 R.sub.10, CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl or C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl; PA0 R'.sub.9 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Br, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA0 R.sub.10 is OH, F, CN, OSO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl) or OSO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl); PA0 R.sub.11 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 W.sub.1 is O or S; PA0 W.sub.2 is O or S; PA0 A is ##STR28## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino; PA0 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, azido, ##STR29## or N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; PA0 m is 2 or 3; PA0 Q.sub.1 and Q.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA0 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.b and R.sub.c are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.d is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.e is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy; PA0 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3, CC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CCl or CBr; PA0 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA0 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA0 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA0 Y.sub.2 is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3, SC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA0 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA0 Y.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 X.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA0 Y.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or Cl; PA0 1) when X is halogen, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; PA0 2) when W is S, then R is H, A is A-1, Z is CH or N, and Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.dbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or ##STR30## 3) when the total number of carbon atoms of X and Y is greater than four, then the combined number of carbons of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5 or R.sub.6 is less than or equal to six; PA0 4) when J is J-1 and R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR'.sub.7 R.sub.8 or CO.sub.2 R'.sub.9, or when J is J-2 and R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, CF.sub.3, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR'.sub.7 R.sub.8 or CO.sub.2 R'.sub.9, then Y is other than C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, ##STR31## 5) when J is J-2 or J-3 and R.sub.3 or R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, then X and Y are other than NH.sub.2 or NHCH.sub.3 ; PA0 6) when J is J-2 and R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, or R.sub.7 is H, then X and Y are other than C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy; PA0 7) when J is J-5, then R.sub.7 is other than H and R.sub.6 is other than SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e ; PA0 8) when J is J-2 and R.sub.3 is SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, or R.sub.7 is H, then X is other than iodine; PA0 9) when J is J-2 and R.sub.7 is H or R.sub.3 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, then Y is other than C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 10) X.sub.4 and Y.sub.4 are not simultaneously Cl; PA0 11) when J is J-1, J-2, J-3, J-4 and A is A-5, then R.sub.f is other than H; PA0 12) when J is J-1 or J-2, then A is other than A-6; PA0 13) when J is J-1 and A is A-7, then R.sub.2 is other than C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl; PA0 14) when R.sub.2 or R.sub.3 is CO.sub.2 R'.sub.9 or SO.sub.2 NR'.sub.7 R.sub.8 then R.sub.1 is R.sub.g and when R.sub.2 or R.sub.3 is other than CO.sub.2 R'.sub.9 or SO.sub.2 NR'.sub.7 R.sub.8, then R.sub.1 is R.sub.f ; and PA0 15) when J is J-2 and R.sub.1 i s adjacent to the sulfonylurea bridge, then R.sub.g is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkyl, cyclopropyl, CN, W.sub.2 R.sub.11, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 dialkylamino. PA0 1. Compounds of Formula I where PA0 2. Compounds of Preferred 1 where PA0 3. Compounds of Preferred 2 where J is J-1. PA0 4. Compounds of Preferred 2 where J is J-2. PA0 5. Compounds of Preferred 2 where J is J-3. PA0 6. Compounds of Preferred 2 where J is J-4. PA0 7. Compounds of Preferred 2 where J is J-5. PA0 8. Compounds of Preferred 3 where PA0 9. Compounds of Preferred 8 where PA0 10. Compounds of Preferred 9 where Z is CH. PA0 11. Compounds of Preferred 9 where Z is N. PA0 12. Compounds of Preferred 4 where PA0 13. Compounds of Preferred 12 where PA0 14. Compounds of Preferred 13 where Z is CH. PA0 15. Compounds of Preferred 13 where Z is N. PA0 16. Compounds of Preferred 5 where PA0 18. Compounds of Preferred 17 where Z is CH. PA0 19. Compounds of Preferred 17 where Z is N. PA0 20. Compounds of Preferred 6 where PA0 21. Compounds of Preferred 20 where PA0 22. Compounds of Preferred 21 where Z is CH. PA0 23. Compounds of Preferred 22 where Z is N. PA0 24. Compounds of Preferred 7 where PA0 25. Compounds of Preferred 24 where PA0 26. Compounds of Preferred 25 where Z is CH. PA0 27. Compounds of Preferred 25 where Z is N. PA0 28. Compounds of Preferred 1 where PA0 29. Compounds of Preferred 28 where PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-3-(1-propylsulfonyl)-2-pyrid inesulfonamide; PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-3-(1-propylsulfinyl)-2-pyrid inesulfonamide; PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-3-(ethylsulfonyl)-2-pyridine sulfonamide; PA0 N2-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-N3-ethyl-2,3-pyridinedisulf onamide; PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-3-(methylsulfonyloxy)-2-pyri dinesulfonamide; and PA0 N2-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)-aminocarbonyl]-N3-methyl-2,3-pyridinedisu lfonamide. PA0 3-ethylsulfonyl-2-pyridinesulfonamide and PA0 N3-methyl-2,3-pyridinedisulfonamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,469 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR4## wherein R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, R'OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2, R'OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, ##STR5## CF.sub.3, CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2, HGLCCF.sub.2 or HCF.sub.2 ; and Z is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,626 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR6## wherein ##STR7## and R.sub.2 is H, F, Cl, Br, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, S(O).sub.m R.sub.16, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,550 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR8## wherein z is ##STR9## and R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.20, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,392 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR10## wherein R.sub.3 is Cl, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2.
EP-A-84,224 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR11## wherein A is ##STR12## and R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
EP-A-125,846 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR13## wherein J is ##STR14## and R.sub.3 is Cl, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2.
EP-A-155,767 disclose herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR15## wherein J is ##STR16## and R.sub.5 is H, CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, C(O)NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 or NO.sub.2.
EP-A-161,905 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR17## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.n R.sub.19, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy.
EP-A-164,269 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR18## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.11 R.sub.12, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
EP-A-171,286 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR19## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.n R.sub.21, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3.
South African Patent Application 83/4305, published Dec. 14, 1983, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR20## wherein R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C(W)R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7, S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C(O)R.sub.9 ;
South African Patent Application 83/6639, published Mar. 8, 1984, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR21## wherein A is a C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl radical, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl radical which is substituted by halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfonyl, or is a C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted as for C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, or is a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, an --X--C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, amino, mono- or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)amino, carbamoyl, mono- or di-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)carbamoyl, sulfamoyl, mono- or di-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)sulfamoyl radical;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,776 discloses a process for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR22## wherein R.sub.1, in part, is S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, SO.sub.2 di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or CO.sub.2 --C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl: and
This Patent generically discloses some, but does not claim any, compounds of the instant invention.
EP-A-101,670, published Feb. 29, 1984, discloses a process for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR23## wherein R.sub.1 is Q--C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, SO.sub.2 -di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or CO.sub.2 --C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl;
This application generically discloses some of the compounds of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,597 discloses a process for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR24## wherein R.sub.3 is H, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, OCH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ;
This patent generically discloses some, but does not claim any, compounds of the instant invention.
EP-A-184,385, published Jun. 11, 1986, discloses the following compound for selective weed control in tomatoes and turf. ##STR25##
U.S. Ser. No. 874,307 discloses herbicidal o-alkylcarbonyl-pyridinesulfonylureas.
U.S. Ser. No. 943,137 discloses herbicidal o-substituted-pyridinesulfonylureas.